Roomates
by thesecrazydays
Summary: Gabriella Montez always suspected that college would be a challenge. Little did she know that it would have nothing to do with the education, but rather a misunderstood male roomate. Troyella, rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ i got the inspiration for this story based on a few other fan fictions that had the idea of college and one in particular where troy and gabriella were roommates. unfortunately, i read it yesterday and forgot to save it. apologizes if anyone feels like i'm copying their story. i really don't think i am, but please let me know if i am in any way offending you! Enjoy! AND DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, I wish. (; _

High school may seem like the longest time of your life, filled with drama and heartbreak. But for me, it went by all too quick. As did that summer. Now I was subjected to go alone to college, considering my mom had business half way across the country, and all my friends had gone to different colleges. Stanford is a very precise school, and I've always dreamed of attending, but it's more than intimidating for a shy girl like me, Gabriella Montez.

I took a deep breath as I wandered around the campus. My sense of direction is truly terrible. Even with a map at hand, I was completely lost. My eyes looked down to the piece of paper for only a second, but before I knew it, I collided right into someone. A gasp flew through my lips. Before I could fall, I felt someone quickly grab my arm. I looked up to see an African American girl who looked genuinely worried.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to run into to you!"

Once I was stable again, I just shrugged it off.

"That's okay, no harm done! Are you new here?"

"Yes, I'm so excited! I've been waiting for college since I was born!"

I stiffed back a laugh at how enthusiastic she seemed about college. Don't get me wrong, I'm a total nerd too, but I never was that thrilled about school and definitely not about college.

"Wow! Sounds like it!" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry, again. I'm just eager to start my future. Aren't you?"

"Yea, of course. I am too, but I'm also really nervous... I don't know anyone!"

"You do now! I'm Taylor Mckessie."

As she stuck out her hand, I smiled. At least I made one friend, Maybe it wouldn't be that bad!

After we both talked for what seemed like forever, we finally started towards our dorms. I had really hoped Taylor was my roommate, but sadly wasn't. She was only a hallway away from me though, so we promised to hang out later.

Since we came to her dorm first, I walked alone to mine. It had gotten late and the hallways were getting darker. I squinted to see the doors. My heart was pounding out of my chest by the time I finally got there. Would I like my roommate? What if she hated me? Tons of questions raced through my head, but if I wanted to get to sleep, I knew I was just going to have to go in. The cold golden door knob was in my grasp within the second. I shoved it forward to see that the room was pitch black. I let out a sigh of release. Cool, my roomy wasn't even here yet! She'd probably come tomorrow. I casually walked in and flipped the switch.

"What the hell?!"

My eyes flew open as fast as the scream flew out of my mouth. It wouldn't have scared me as much if the voice wasn't so deep and belonging to a man. I twirled around to see a shirtless guy sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh my god! Are you... is this your room?!"

"No shit, I was sleeping! Turn the damn light off!"

I bit my lip, looking down at my bag of stuff. It could be unpacked in the morning. I followed what he said and shut off the light. However that was not the smartest idea. I couldn't see at all what I was doing and ended up running into what I thought was probably a dresser or high table. Right on the corner too, talk about painful! I winced, but viciously bit my lip closed. I genuinely felt terrible about waking the boy up, and this just made it worse. I silently prayed he didn't notice as I sank to the floor. Then the lights came on.

"Are you always this clumsy?"

Considering I was staring at the ceiling to blink away tears that stung my eyes, I just shook my head. My teeth were still in my lip. I could taste blood on my tongue but I didn't stop. I didn't even hear him come over, until he sighed next to me. My cheeks were not only red now, but also wet with tears. Once I had gathered the courage, I looked up, completely shocked at what I saw.

"How can you be smiling?! Can you not see that I am in pain?!"

He laughed. I glared him down and folded my arms. He then smirked.

"Because it's funny. You walk in, not even aware that I'm sleeping, when I'm pretty sure that I snore. Turn on the light and stare at me like I'm a ghost. Then you totally walk into my dresser like an idiot, make a loud noise just doing that, but then try to act like nothing happened. It's hilarious! You must be having a fucking shitty day now!"

I don't know if I laughed out of self pity or because he was so right. Either way, I did and it kind of helped. I sniffled back my tears as I wiped my face.

"Yea, I really am. I almost got lost earlier, and my roommate hates me. "

"Oh cmon, I don't hate you. I think you're the clumsiest person I've ever met but it's… endearing. " He paused, letting a sly smirk crawl across his face. "Plus your pretty damn cute.

I could not even comprehend this moment. If my cheeks weren't bright red already, they sure were now. Throughout high school, I was always one of those girls guys never seemed interested in. They never called me cute, or even knew I existed. In fact, I was the only girl out of my group of friends that never had a boyfriend. I've never even kissed before! Unless my mom counts. As I stared at him in shock, I noticed his eyes really were amazing. They were so blue, like ice crystals but yet as warm as the oceans in Hawaii. And as my eyes scaled down his body, I was instantly flustered. His chest was so well built. I never was a sexual person, but he got me hot and possibly a little wet. I bit my lip again, but this time for other reasons.

"Come on, you should get to bed. It's late."

I nodded, tearing my eyes away from his body. I was about to try to stand up when I felt him throw me over his shoulder. I gasped, gripping his back.

"I'm Troy, by the way."

"Put me down! Oh my gosh, I'm gonna fall!"

"Have some faith. Oh and cute butt." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you stop flirting with me and put me down?!"

Before I knew it, in a swift move, Troy had pulled down me from over his shoulder and right onto the bed perfectly. He hovered over me, looking at me in a way that I couldn't understand. It was kind of smug, yet it seemed... flirtatious. Was he looking at me with lust?! Me?! The freaky math girl?! He started to lean down, and I almost had a heart attack. Was he going to kiss me?! Just an inch away from my lips, he stopped, and then whispered.

"Good Night."

Before I could respond, he had already pulled away and casually paced to the light. Everything went black but his oxygen stayed on my skin all night long. That was the first night of many that Troy would haunt my dreams, whether I liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever I sleep, I'm usually one of those people who toss and turn all night. It was never a problem for me. My bed was queen sized; therefore the chances of me falling off were very unlikely. But as I awoke, I instantly wished I could have brought my bed. The fabric beneath me was not a sheet but rather carpet. My pillow was some old gym shoe, and my blanket? Boxer shorts. I groaned, quickly pushing the clothing off myself.

"Troy!" I screamed, as I quickly got up from the sleeping disaster.

No answer. I looked around to find that not only was Troy gone, but so were most of his things. His dresser drawers had been cleaned out and remained open like he left in a hurry. My heart instantly dropped. Did he ask for a new room? Maybe he really did hate me! I know I only talked to him for like, five minutes, but for some reason I was really anxious to be able to wake up to his presence every morning. And now that privilege may never be granted. I started to walk to the door, figuring I could maybe find him in the hallway. Not that I would know what to say. Just as I reached for the door, it swung open on me. I screeched, jumped out of the way.

"Hey!"

There was a small hope in me that maybe, just maybe, it was Troy. But as soon the Taylor spoke, all hope was lost once again. She must have noticed I looked disappointed, because her smile faded to a frown.

"Is this a bad time..?"

"No! No, it's fine. My roommate just kind of disappeared so, I was hoping it was him-"

"Wait, HIM?!" Taylor spoke so loud that I was sure wherever Troy was, even if he was in Paris, he could hear her perfectly.

"Taylor! Shh!" I scolded her, before continuing. "Yes, I have a male roommate. I don't know if you know him, but oh my gosh, Tay, he's so handsome! He has shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and an amazing boy. His name is-"

"Troy Bolton. "

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds. I didn't know his last name, but I figured there couldn't be that many Troys that looked alike.

"Uh yea... how did you know that?"

"He went to my high school. Ugh, I hate him so much! Trust me, Gabs. He may look like a great guy on the outside, but he's such a player. If I were you, I'd change rooms! Troy is just so..."

"I'm just so... what, Mckessie?"

I absolutely froze as I heard Troy's voice. Awkward... Taylor handled it like a pro though. She rolled her eyes and turned towards him. I stepped into the hallway so that I could see Troy. Damn. Even in a tight black v neck shirt and regular jeans, he still looked so hot. I couldn't help myself from totally obviously checking him out. By the time I got back to his face, he was smirking right at me. I have never blushed so hard in my life.

"Immature, along with many other adjectives that I'm sure you couldn't comprehend. Do you know what jackass means?"

I gasped; stunned she could say something so mean like that to him. But her glare just screamed enemy. Thanks, Taylor. I won't be telling you about my dream last night!

"I know what it means. But you better be careful how you use it, it can also be a noun. And I know you would just hate being wrong for once in your perfect academic life. Can you imagine? Wow, I think the world would end!"

"I know it can be a noun! God you are the biggest assh-"

Before Taylor could finish that sentence, I jumped in between them and interrupted her.

"Okay! So! Um, who's hungry? I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

Taylor groaned, shaking her head.

"Not if basketball boy is going to be there or anywhere near me. I'm going back to my dorm, call me later okay?"

She sounded really pissed so I just nodded. Troy and I remained silent until she disappeared around the corner.

"Sorry you had to hear that, kiddo, but we don't exactly get along. Taylor's always had a bone to pick with me ever since we were young."

"Kiddo? Isn't that what you call a child?" I asked, with a bit of angst.

Troy just chuckled at me, as he came in with a loaded backpack. I hadn't even noticed it. What did he have in there? It looked like a lot was stuffed into it. The zipper was starting to come undone.

"Hey, calm down. I think it's a great nickname for you. Everything you do seems so innocent. I don't think you even realize it. The way you look around is so... timid. And even the way you talk to people. I bet you could never stand up to Taylor."

"I can so! I just don't like starting confrontations or anything… life is too short!"

Troy shrugged, dropping his backpack on his bed. I closed the door behind us, and strolled over to stand beside him.

"I guess."

"So, where did you go?"

"My uncle's house. He lives literally across the street from campus. Once a week I go there to pick up clean clothes and all that shit. Less clutter, you know?"

Sure enough, as he unzipped the bag, out came the clothes. Even some food. Instantly, I was put at ease. This answered pretty much every question I had for him. I pulled myself up onto his bed, as I watched him put anyway his stuff.

"Yea, that's a good idea. Too bad my mom is like no wear near here." I giggled, definitely no wear near here.

"Seriously? That sucks. What about your dad?"

"Um, well, he left when I was young… so I don't really have one."

"Oh... sorry for bring it up then. I didn't know."

"It's fine, I'd be creeped out if you did." We both smirked as if on cue.

"You never know, I could be your stalker. Watch you when you sleep..."

"We live in the same dorm! How is that stalking me?" Troy laughed.

"Got me there, kiddo." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have to call me that? I want a more mature nickname. Even if I do seem 'timid'." I said, mocking him with air quotes. The same sly smirk from last night came across his face.

"Sex kitten?" I gasped, grabbing his pillow and throwing it at him. Troy laughed, walking back from his dress next to me.

"Oh my gosh, Troy Bolton! No! I said mature, not slutty!" I slapped his chest.

"Hey! The pillow wasn't enough? And I don't know, it kind of fits you. You're sexy, but as shy as a little kitten. Don't be surprised if I call you that when we're alone."

"Well you better never say it around other people! Or Taylor! I think she would have a heart attack! And besides, even if I am sexy, which I'm not, you said 'sex kitten' not sexy kitten. We haven't even had sex yet, Troy." By the time I registered what I said, Troy already had a mega watt smile on his face.

"Yet? Jeez, baby, we just met." He wigged his eyebrows and I felt my face turn as red as a tomato.

"No! I swear I didn't mean that! I... just… just call me Gabriella, okay? I don't think I've even told you my name, have I? Wow, how weird is that? Strange right?!" I laughed nervously, trying to change the subject. But Troy wasn't born yesterday. He kept that smirk that he always wore and just shook his head at me.

"You are so amusing, I swear. But for the sake of your sanity, I'll stop messing with you. How about Ella?"

I smiled. "So much better."

"Well then, Ella, wanna go get some lunch? You can even invite Taylor."

"As much as I would love to, I doubt she would come. She really hates your guts!"

"Did she tell you why?" For the first time all morning, Troy was serious.

"Um, no..." I lied. Troy scoffed.

"Yea, right. I'm sure Taylor told you every dirty detail about my high school experience."

"She didn't! Well she probably would have, but, all she said was that you were…"

"A womanizer?"

"A player."

"Hm, I'm surprised she didn't say I'm a rapist. She never did quite understand me."

"Let me understand you."

Troy stared at me for a good 15 seconds before finally speaking again. It may seem like nothing, but it felt like an eternity to me.

"I don't believe in relationships."

"So... you don't have girlfriends?"

"Nope. Never did."

"But then… how can you be a player if you don't date?"

"I go to parties. When girls throw themselves at me, I let them go as far as they want. Usually it works to my advantage, if you know what I mean." Troy smirked but I remained serious.

"Why? Don't you want real love in your life, rather than a bunch of one nigh stands?"

"Love doesn't exist. In the end, everyone gets divorced." He said reluctantly. All the warmth in his eyes disappeared.

I frowned. "Did your parents get divorced, Troy?"

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know, does it?"

Troy grew silent. He kept his mouth shut as his eyes did the talking. For a moment, I could see hurt flash across them. They even glazed over. But then, suddenly, he seemed to become angry. His jaw clenched and I watched as he gripped the bed sheet.

"Why don't you go visit Taylor?" Troy spoke, literally through his teeth.

"Are you sure-"

"Just go, Gabriella." He commanded, in a much louder voice than he needed to. I knew I should have been scared. I probably should have run out the door. But instead I reached over and put my hand onto of his knuckles. They were almost white from holding onto the bed sheets so tight.

"Love does exist. Just because your parents made a mistake, doesn't mean you have to. I'm going to get food with Tay, but think about what I said… okay? I'll bring you back a sandwich or something."

I didn't move or look away from him until he finally nodded. That was all I needed. Besides, if he opened his mouth, I was sure he'd either bite my head off or start yelling. I took my hand off his and pulled myself down from his bed. Considering I was in the same clothes from the night before, I quickly ran over to my bag and took out some clean clothes; just a hoodie and some shorts. I didn't say one more word to Troy as I left. I didn't even look at him. But as I walked out the door, I was sure he was staring at me.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ Hope you liked this chapter! This is basiclly just a small introduction to Troy's life. Details will progress as the story goes on. I'm going to try to update as much as possible, so hopefully I'll have another done by Sunday. Keep reviewing, I really appreciate them all! Feel free to suggest things too, constructive criticism is always welcome. _


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor and I had gotten along really well from the start. She had high aspirations for her life, as well as me. Our careers were much different, she wanted to get into politics while I was interested in accounting, but it was still nice to share the passion for knowledge. My old friendships were fun, but sometimes they would make fun of the fact that I studied a week before the test. Taylor, on the other hand, totally understood. For once, I was sure I'd have a best friend for life. If only she didn't hate my roommate.

I have no idea what Troy did to Taylor to make her hate him so much, but gosh, she can hold a really bad grudge. I came to her dorm to give Troy some breathing room, and before I could even speak, as soon as she saw me, she asked just about the stupidest question.

"Gabriella! What are you doing here? Did he hurt you?! Did he rape you?!"

"WHAT?! Of course not! Gosh Tay, you really think he's a monster, don't you?!"

"Sorry, it was just the first thing that came to mind. I thought you guys were going to get lunch?"

"Well, we were going to… but… I think I made him angry. He told me I should just go to lunch with you."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "That sounds just like him. He was such a rebel in high school."

"Really? He doesn't seem that bad…"

"Oh he is! That boy has problems. I guess it didn't help how screwed up his parents are. Well, were..."

"What do you mean?"

"Troy didn't tell you?" I shook my head.

"Come inside, we can make some sandwiches and I'll explain it to you."

Taylor opened the door, as I gratefully came into her dorm for the first time. It was the same basic layout of my dorm, except the decorations were much more feminine. Not to mention it was cleaner. I let my eyes shut as I inhaled the sweet smell of a burning cinnamon candle.

"Mmm... that smells delicious!"

"I know! I found it at Target and I just had to buy it. It makes me hungry though!" We both laughed in unison.

"Do you mind if I go change into some clean clothes and wash up?" I asked, suddenly remembering as I looked down to my comfy black short shorts and kelly green A&E sweatshirt.

"Not at all! The bathroom is to your left."

I followed where she pointed and locked myself in. The bathroom was just like mine, except like the rest of the dorm, it was spotless. I stripped off my old clothes and changed in no time. Once I came out, Taylor had already started on our lunch.

"So, what kind of sandwich do you want?" she asked, as I watched her walk over to the fridge.

"Hmm… ham and cheese, if you have it?"

"Sure, coming right up!"

I thanked her with a gracious smile. I continued to walk around, examining the place. The couch caught my eye. It was a very normal looking couch, except for the fact that it was pink. I could not stop myself from giggling. Taylor must have heard, because she quickly defended herself as she grabbed the bread.

"My roommate picked that out, I swear! She's literally obsessed with pink. Even her car is pink!"

I laughed. "Really?! Wow! Even if I liked pink, I just couldn't drive it around."

"I agree, it's so… out there. But she likes to stand out, so it's very Sharpay."

"Is that her name?"

"Yup, who knows if you'll ever get the chance to meet her. She's always with her boyfriend. They bake together all the time, I have no idea how she's so skinny! I'm jealous!" I giggled again, but rolled my eyes at the same time.

"Oh Tay, hush. You're skinny too!"

"Me?! Yea, okay. I'm confident in my own skin but I know I'm not as skinny as I could be."

"Whatever, I still think you are GORGEOUS!" I smiled, but she just laughed.

"Okay, just because I make you food doesn't mean you have to be a kiss up!" I stuck my tongue out at her. She ignored me and handed me my plate.

We both plopped down on the cotton candy colored couch to watch National Treasure. It wasn't a chick flick, but I really liked it and apparently so did Taylor. We watched about half an hour of the movie in silence as we ate, until Taylor finally decided to tell me about Troy's parents and his past.

"You know better than anyone how much I don't like Troy, but honestly, it probably is more of his parents fault. Well no, his dad's fault. His mother was actually really nice. In elementary school, she used to send Troy to school with cookies. I still remember how good they tasted... His dad, however, was a totally different story. I don't know for sure, but I'm 99.9% sure that he was a drunk. He used to beat Troy's mom, and I think he beat Troy too. Why else do people wear long sleeve sweaters in the dead heat of summer? Anyway, it got really bad in 8th grade. Our school was from kindergarden to 8th grade, so before we entered high school, we all had a graduation. His father drank that night and they got into a car accident. His mother died from impact but his drunk father miraculously survived. Ever since then, Troy hated his him. I have no idea why stuck out basketball when his father was the coach. He must really love it…"

I sat there feeling stunned with sympathy and guilt. His parents hadn't gotten a divorce, if anything, Troy probably wished they did. Then he wouldn't have to watch his mother leave his life so soon. In a way, I could relate. I was fatherless. It was just easier for me to deal with because I don't even remember him. My mom doesn't talk about it much, but when she does, I can tell that he wasn't a good guy. Troy's mother seems like the exact opposite though. She was probably kind, caring, thoughtful, beautiful... I took a deep breath before getting up from the couch.

"Thank you so much for telling me Tay. I need to go talk to Troy."

She groaned. "I thought we were gonna watch the movie!"

"I know, I'm sorry Tay! I just realized why Troy is probably so angry. I totally made a mistake..."

"Fine fine fine, we'll finish it another time. Go apologize."

"Thanks Tay!"

Before I left, we said goodbye with a little hug. Then I was off to go find Troy. At the time, it wasn't like I knew all about what happened. It wasn't my fault. Yet somehow, I was still taking a long guilt trip.

I turned down into my hallway when I saw some guy walking towards me. The way he stumbled back and forth told my conscience it was best not to talk to him. My eyes stayed focused on the carpet until I was suddenly dazed. The guy had pushed me into the wall, and had me by the waist. I gasped, not sure what to do. This had never happened before. Some people were fighters; I was more of a stick. I just froze. But as I felt him start to push his hand under my shirt, I was all of a sudden very aware of what I needed to do. I screamed as loud as I could and wiggled as much as possible. He pressed his body against mine as hard as he could so that I wouldn't get away, and then covered my mouth.

"Shut the fuck before someone hears you."

"Too late for that, asshole."

For once, I was so glad to hear Troy's vicious voice. Before I could blink, Troy had the creeper on the ground, and then back against the wall. He had him by the neck as his other hand punched the lights out of him. Most girls would probably be forever disturbed by the sight but for some reason, I wasn't at all. The only reason I begged Troy to calm down and stop hitting the guy was because I didn't want him to get in trouble.

"Please Troy, just let him go. You're here now! I'm safe now."

It took a few repeats of my pleadings to finally get him to leave the guy alone. By the time he removed his grip on his neck, I think the guy was unconscious. Troy took me by the hand and quickly brought me back to our dorm. He slammed the door behind us and rested his head against it, with his back to me.

"Troy…"

No answer. I sighed, walking over to the blue eyed boy. My head rested against his back, as I raised my hand to his shoulder. My thumb then massaged his tense muscles until he was completely relaxed and at ease.

"I really needed that…" Troy finally spoke.

I giggled, pulling away. "I figured."

"Sorry for snapping earlier, Ella. I just don't like to bring up my… parents."

"I know, I'm so sorry! Taylor told me… I had no idea what I was saying. I shouldn't have even said anything…"

For the first time since we came inside our dorm, Troy turned around to look me in the eyes. "No, it's not your fault. Don't even think that."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say, so I just nodded. "Okay."

We stared at each other for a long time. It wasn't uncomfortable at all. His eyes could be the most peaceful thing to stare at, when he was calm. When he was angry, they seemed to build up with emotion and become so intense. I swear they even changed color. Right now they were almost a normal passive ocean blue. But when he got frustrated, they were the color of ice. I preferred how he was right now, calm and collected.

"You look tired, why don't you take a nap?" I asked.

"Only if you'll join me."

I smiled. "I don't know… Are you hitting on me?"

He smirked. "Not yet. Give it a week."

I giggled and followed his lead to the bed. Troy slipped under the covers, and held it open for me. I pulled myself up onto his high mattress and then crawled under the aqua plaid comforter. At first, I was unsure if I was allowed to snuggle up to him. I didn't want to be rejected, after all. But as if Troy read my mind, he made my decision for me. I felt his arm slip around my waist and pull me against his side.

"I promise I don't bite."

My arm lazily fell over his lower chest as I let my body ease into him. Even though he had a pillow, I preferred his chest. The position was so comfortable that I felt myself start to grow tired. A yawn passed through my lips. My eyes felt like heavy weights.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I drool in my sleep…" I mumbled into his shirt, half asleep.

He just chuckled, and twirled a few strands of my hair around his finger. "I think I can live with that. I smiled at his words, before successfully falling asleep moments later. This was going to make headline news in my diary tomorrow.

**AUTHORS NOTE**: _Hope everyone liked this chapter! Since some people said that they don't want Gabriella to be too innocent, in one of the next few chapters you'll see Gabriella really let loose! Don't wanna give too much away though. All I'm gonna say is that it will involve a party. Stay tuned! And again, thanks for all the comments! I really appreciate it! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:_ _Sorry for not updating in so long, guys! School is very demanding so I will only update probably every other week till summer. I promise not to forget or give up on it though! Enjoy and thank you again for all the AMAZING comments! They all bring a smile to my face._

Troy Bolton is one of the most persuasive people I have ever met. If you had told me before I came to college that after knowing a guy for less than three days, I would sleep in the same bed as him, I would not have believed you. Just hugging a guy was a huge step for me! But, there was something different about Troy. I felt so comfortable around him. He naturally put me at ease. For some reason, I trusted him. I trusted him as if we had been best friends for years. Don't ask me how or why, it just was like that.

As I stirred in my sleep, I noticed I was no longer clinging onto Troy's side. Instead, I was almost hanging off the edge bed. But hey, at least I didn't fall off! A yawn crawled out of my mouth as I stretched my arms out above me and rolled back onto my back. I expected to see Troy gone, but to my shock, he was still asleep. The alarm clock read 8:10 PM.

"Wow, we slept all afternoon..."

"And into the evening." I jumped at the sound of Troy's voice. He chuckled under his breath.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Well, obviously."

A small smile pulled at my lips as Troy's eyes opened.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep tonight?"

"Nope."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't you mean what are 'we' going to do? Your not gonna get any sleep either, Ella."

I smiled. "Yea, that's a good point… you might get tired of me, though."

"I could never get tired of you and your gorgeous face."

Although Troy was staring off in space as he said those words, my heart jumped. Not fluttered, it freaking jumped. He was naturally a charmer but gosh, it drove me crazy. Worst of all, it was that damn smile. He looked right over at me, and all it took was a wide grin to have me swooning.

A blush unintentionally flooded my cheeks. "Thanks..."

"Have you ever been to a club, Ella?"

"No, why?"

"We have nothing to do, maybe we should go tonight."

The blush instantly faded to pale white. A club? Now, I'm not going to lie and say that I can't dance. Or that I have never danced provocatively in front of a mirror. Haven't we all tired that? But dancing in front of a mirror and dancing in front of Troy is much different. Plus, who even knows if I would dance with him. I might just be a designative driver.

"Um, I don't know, Troy…"

"Aw c'mom, Ella! You can even bring Mckessie."

"Have we not gone through the fact that Taylor hates your guts?"

"Just tell her Chad will be there."

"Who's that?"

"My best friend, the bartender, and her crush ever since she was little."

"I thought you two were mortal enemies, how do you know that?"

Troy chuckled. "Because it's obvious! Just call her and ask, don't tell her I told you I know though."

I rolled my eyes. "Would it blow your cover?"

He smirked and leaned in closer. I could feel his side against mine. His fingers scaled my hip. I shivered.

His voice was a husky whisper. "Why yes, infact it would. So be a doll and behave yourself while I take a shower."

Then, just like that, Troy left again. Before I could speak he had left my side and headed for the bathroom. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I almost fainted on the spot.

While Troy showered, I decided to call. There was nothing to do, anyway. I skimmed through my address book in my phone. It was a little depressing how few friends I had. I finally landed on 'Tay' and then pressed the green 'call' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tay! I know you despise Troy… but will you please come with us to the club? Or meet us there? That way you don't even have to see him! Oh and... um, Chad will be there."

"Chad's going?! I mean, yea, sure! Metro, right?"

"What?"

"The name of the club… you're going to Metro? It's the most popular one around here."

"Oh, yeah. I think so…"

"Cool! Call me when you get there! I should be there in an hour or so."

"Okay, see you later!"

"Bye!"

As I hung up, I wasn't sure whether or not I should be happy. It would be nice to know that I had a friend there with me, but I was still absurdly nervous. And what was I going to wear?! I gasped as the thought hit me. I nearly sprinted to my suitcase.

"Crap!"

What do people wear to clubs? Probably slutty outfits. Maybe I'll just wear a dress... or a jean shirt? As I fished through my suitcase, I found the best outfit. Last time I went to Forever 21 they had the cutest dresses. They had a black strapless mini dress that was tight to my bust, but then flaired out, nicely accentuating my tiny waist. It ended mid thigh. Usually I dressed very conservative, but I figured I'd need at least one sexy dress. Thank the heavens I bought it. I quickly stripped off my shorts and shirt, before slipping it over my head. I strutted over to the mirror, smiling at what I saw. I didn't look too bad! It was really cute! Plus, it made my breasts look a little bigger.

"Damn, you look hot."

My eyes widened as a gasp flew from my lips. I spun around to face Troy who was leaning against the bathroom door.

"Were you watching me get undressed?!"

"Nah, I sadly missed that part. I did see you check yourself out in the mirror." He smirked.

I turned my back to him, as I bent down to look for my golden heels.

"I did not check myself out! I was just... making sure the dress fit right."

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm guessing Taylor said yes?"

"Yup! She's going to me us there."

"Sweet, put your shoes on and let's get going."

I turned around so that Troy was in my sight, and raised my eyebrow. Troy was wearing a black v neck t-shirt and denim jeans. Weren't you supposed to wear something nicer? Troy must've noticed what my expression was implying because he answered my question without me saying a word.

"I don't give a shit if I'm underdressed. I never get dressed up."

"Never? What about… your graduation?"

He grinned. "Black jeans and my Chucks. Everyone thought I was wearing those crappy fancy shoes. I did wear a nice shirt and tie, if that makes a difference."

I rolled eyes as I took out my heels and walked over to the bed. I sat down before sliding them on. They weren't that high or uncomfortable, so I figured I could dance with them. Apparently I was now checked out my feet for too long because out of the corner of my eyes, I could see folding his arms impatiently. I copied his arms.

"Are you always this impatient?"

"Well yea, if you're just going to stare at your feet all day! I can never understand why girls have to look in the mirror 500 times, when you look fine AND you don't even change! Do you just like staring at yourselves or what?"

I glared at him. "Just shut up, Troy. You don't understand. Boys just get up and get dressed. Girls on the other hand care about their appearance."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't care, but maybe just not as much. It takes too long to cake on… whatever you put on your face."

"Foundation?"

"I don't know!"

I sighed. "Fine. If you don't want to wait, then I don't want to go."

"No, I want you to go! Damnit, Ella!"

He ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, before walking over and sitting down next to me. I looked up at his frustrated expression and instantly felt guilty about being difficult.

"I'm sorry, Troy… I'll go! I didn't mean to make you angry!"

He sighed. "No no no, I'm not mad at you… just myself. I'm not used to dealing with people like this. Preferably stubborn girls."

"Haven't you ever hung out with a girl? Or taken them places?"

He shook his head. "No, like I told you, when I wanna get laid I just hit a party."

"I'm not talking about… get 'laid'. I'm talking about going to see a movie or going to the mall."

"Only when I was young. Sharpay Evans was the only girl that I hung out with and didn't sleep with. She lived next to me so we were literally like brother and sister. I'd rather die than sleep with her."

I laughed. "Wow, that's harsh."

He smiled. "Don't get me wrong, she's pretty but it'd be so weird. And gross, oh god. I don't even want to picture that."

I laughed again, as I stared at Troy's compelling eyes. They were a story itself. Those baby blue crystals seemed to be holding in so much emotion. It must've been so hard. My face turned somber as I scooted closer and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Is it hard?"

"What?"

"I don't know… just… everything. Losing your mother and growing up with an abusive father. They're such serious issues. I always thought my life was a kind of hard but compared to yours… My outlook completely changed." I spoke softly, afraid he wouldn't want to talk about it or that I would offend him in some way.

Troy reached out for my hand and held it in his. My hand was tiny and soft while his was large and rough; somehow they fit like a puzzle. My fingers slipped through his subconsciously.

"Yeah, it was, is, and always will be but I just have to deal with it. I have to learn from it, ya know? It definitely fucked me up though, that's for sure. My view on relationships is so messed up…"

"Because of your parents?"

"Yea, I grew up watching my dad completely ignore my mom unless he wanted sex. "

I frowned. "That's terrible."

"I know… but that's how I always viewed relationships. It wasn't until literally a few years ago that I realized parents were supposed to be affectionate. I saw Chad's parents all cuddly and he had to seriously explain it to me. Before that, I didn't even know what love was."

"You still don't…"

"What?"

"I said you still don't. You still sleep around. You still get with random girls. You don't have feelings for them. You just sleep with them to crave your needs, that's not making love."

"I know that."

"Do you really? Then why do you do it?"

"Maybe because I don't want to hurt anyone, Gabriella. Did you ever think of that?"

"Are you afraid of hurting someone else… or yourself? You're just scared of commitment."

Troy snapped like a twig. All of a sudden, he practically jumped to his feet and tore his hand away from mine. His expression was so pissed off that I was scared he was going to beat me on the spot. Troy grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me so close I could have been almost kissing him. But it was not an oh-my-he's-so-close! kind of moment. It was a fear-for-my-life kind of moment. If looks could kill, I would have died.

"Don't even try to tell me how I fucking feel, Gabriella. You don't know anything about my life. You think you have me all figured out? You don't have shit figured out! I haven't told anyone half the fucked up things I've gone through. So don't even try to dissect ANYTHING about my life. You have no idea what it's like to be me!" He rose his voice so loud, I bet Taylor could hear.

Troy's grip on my shoulders was starting to get really uncomfortable. Actually painful. I whimpered under his grasp, as I tried to pull away. Tears stung my eyes as it felt like he was going to break me.

"Troy, let me go! Oh my god, it hurts!" I cried out.

At first, he didn't. Once I closed my eyes and cried out in pain, something must have clicked in his head. I was suddenly let go. I heard a sharp gasp. When I opened my teary eyes, my vision was blurry. But through the tears, I could see Troy looked horrified. He dropped to the floor and put his head in his heads. I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but I figured it was apologizes. I dropped down on my knees and crawled next to him. My arms circled his back. I clung to his body while he tried to shake me off. After about 30 seconds, he finally caved in and leaned into me.

"Shhh… Troy, it's okay, it's okay."

Troy finally pulled his head out of his hands. I was shocked to see that his eyes were glazed over and his cheek was wet; he had been crying. I almost gasped, but I figured Troy had his pride. It was already probably humiliating for him. Not that I cared if he cried, it's only healthy. It takes a real man to shed a tear.

"How can you say that? Gabriella-"

"Ella. Stop calling me by my full name."

He sighed. "Ella, how can you not be mad at me? Or scared of me?! I almost broke your damn shoulders!"

It was a good point, but for some reason I just couldn't stay away.

"I don't know… I was scared of you, but only for a few seconds."

"How come your not now?"

I shrugged with a smile. "Who knows, I'm just too comfortable with you."

Troy quickly sat up, and pulled away from me. I frowned, bringing my hands back to my lap.

"What's wrong…?"

"This why I don't like to get too close to people."

"What? Why? Because you're afraid you'll snap on them?"

He nodded. I shook my head. "Troy, you can't live in fear. Besides I know you won't hurt me!"

"How? I almost did!"

"But you didn't!"

"But I could have!"

I groaned. "Look, let's just forget about this. We still have to meet Tay, remember? It'll be fun!" A sly smirk crawled across my lips. "I'll even let you dance with me!"

He grinned. "Oh yeah? I don't know. I've been called quite the bad boy… think you can handle it?"

I grinned but playfully rolled my eyes. "I know I can handle it. I just don't know if you can handle this."

I ran my hands down my waist and hips, motioning to what I was inferring. It amused me so much how focused Troy became to my body. Was I think hot? A blush crept up on my cheeks at the thought.

"C'mon lover boy. I don't wanna be late!"

He grinned as we both grabbed our coats. "Maybe you shouldn't tease me as much!"

I laughed, very glad that what happened was behind us. I loved being around Troy but it did make me realize that I still have so much to learn about him; he was very troubled. However, tonight, I was determined to make sure that we both would have a great night. This good girl was going to bad.


End file.
